


Servitude

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Good Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Ragnarok, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened to Loki during those weeks before Thor arrived.*Does not strictly follow the events of Thor: Ragnarok.





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THOR:RAGNAROK!

He wasn’t falling for too long before he was sucked into the wormhole and spat out into a foreign wasteland. His body slammed into one of the thousand piles of garbage making him groan on impact. Hard metal cut through his clothes and sliced at his pale skin underneath. Once he had stilled, he took a moment to think about just how quickly his life had turned around.

Only a day ago he had been the king of Asgard, lounging around without much of a care for anything. He knew there was always the possibility of Thor coming home, but had thought it wouldn’t be for another decade at least. He obviously was unaware of the state of his relationship with Jane, and of his journey through the cosmos that resulted in his untimely return. 

His heart clenched as he was finally able to process the loss of his father. Despite the whole adoption thing, Odin was the closest thing that Loki will ever have to a father. His reference to Loki as his ‘son’ almost tipped him over the edge. Thor had a point, when he blamed Loki for his death. He was on Midgard because of him and his spell had weakened Odin both physically and mentally. Loki would like to think that if he knew what would’ve happened, he never would have impersonated Odin in the first place. But a small part of him was aware of just how power-hungry and megalomaniacal he had been, so much so that he would’ve ignored the future consequences, so long as he got the chance to rule.

It sounded crazy, even to him, but Loki seriously believed that he had changed over the past day. Losing Odin had released the young, lost Loki that he’d tried for so long to ignore. Nothing was worth losing his father, not even ruling Asgard.

Before he could dwell in his self-pity for a moment longer, the sound of a loud jet engine woke him to his surroundings. He was, at that moment, half buried in a pile of junk. He started to make his way to his feet but his attempts halted once he saw a group of short men huddled together, pointing ominous looking weapons at him. They donned colourful rags and their faces were painted in haunting designs that made Loki cringe a little bit. He eyed them suspiciously, almost certain they intended to cause him harm.

“I think we’ve found ourselves some food”, the one who appeared to be their leader called out.

It didn’t take Loki long to catch on to what he meant, especially since they all began to charge at him hungrily. He quickly sprung to his feet and drew his daggers. He made quick work of the first two of the beings to reach him, slicing at them swiftly and smirking as they fell. The thrill of the battle was something that took him a while to become accustomed to, but once he understood it, it became one of his favourite experiences. Blood glistened on his twin blades as he swung them around, taking out another three of the creatures. They seemed to be approaching him a little more cautiously now, trying to inject more strategy into their weak battle tactics. Realising that he would break too much of a sweat if he attempted to take them all down with his blades, Loki summoned his magic and sent out a pulse that felled all but four of the remaining beasts. These ones hung back, Loki having to approach them to end the fight.

Two of them worked against him at once, approaching Loki from either side. He gave a little half smile at the rudimentary strategy, simply extending both of his arms out in a fierce thrust to kill them. His seidr sang out in warning, and he instinctively thrust once of his blades behind him, stabbing the second last of the men in the gut. Knowing there was only one of them left, Loki lowered his daggers and turned to it, giving one of his fake smiles.

“I think I have you beaten…but I’m having a weird sensation of…generosity. Leave now, and I’ll spare your pathetic life.”

The creature didn’t react in the way Loki expected him to at all. Instead of gratefully running off, it seemed distracted by something behind Loki. His eyes widened in apparent fear, and only after a few moments rooted to the spot did he finally scurry away. 

Loki frowned at his reaction and made to turn and see what had scared the thing so much. He only managed half of his rotation before he felt something small and irritating bury itself in his neck. Before he could investigate what it was, a strong electric current surged through his body, causing it to jerk involuntarily. An intense, burning pain radiated through his body, and within a few seconds, the world around him dimmed and he fell unconscious. 

* * *

The next time Loki woke, he was restrained in a chair, before a group of strange, though less so than the cannibalistic beasts from before, people staring intently at him. Most notable amongst the group was a man dressed in an ostentatious golden robe, his face painted with a metallic blue make-up. His grey hair was spiked up randomly, and his light brown eyes seemed to bore holes into Loki’s skin.

The chair he was restricted to was surprisingly comfortable, and Loki believed that if he weren’t in his current predicament, it would make a more-than-decent throne. Much to his annoyance, a muzzle had been fastened over his mouth; similar to the one Thor had forced him to wear. The metalware prevented him from speaking, obviously, and casting vocal spells. Even though he’d improved him non-verbal magic skills immensely, he seemed to be unable to contact or draw on his seidr. 

“What have you brought me 142?” The creepy man queried, his eyes never leaving Loki. 

“A contender”, a fierce looking brunette responded.

The man let out a shrill laugh; one that nobody seemed to think was as jarring as Loki found it. 

“She’s a contender? Look at her, she couldn’t wield a weapon. And what’s with the – is that a muzzle?”

“ _He’s_ a mage Grandmaster.”

The Grandmaster’s (is that what he’s called?) eyes brightened excitedly and he clapped his hands together like an overenthusiastic child. 

“A mage? 142, you _spoil_ me. Topaz, hey Topaz, bring me closer would you?”

A large, very unhappy looking woman stepped forward with a huff and pressed a button on the back of the Grandmaster’s chair. The chair began to move towards Loki who cringed, as the man’s eyes had still not wavered in their stare. The chair came to a halt only a couple of metres before his own, and the man began to nod in approval.

“Oh yep, I see it…definitely a male. Isn’t he gorgeous?”

No one answered his question, but Loki’s discomfort grew steadily. 

“It’d be such a shame to see his beauty forfeited to the battlefield. My champion would tear him apart in seconds.”

Loki highly doubted that, but the muzzle prevented him from voicing this. The man rose from his chair and took slow, deliberate steps towards Loki. Despite his eyes never moving, his lips kept intermittently turning up into small smiles. Loki tried to push himself into his seat, as far back as possible, but inevitably, the grandmaster’s outstretched hand made contact with his cheek. 

“I think I know _exactly_ how to make sure your beauty is…appreciated appropriately.”

With a flick of the wrist, something Loki was unable to determine as real magic or a simple ‘trick’, a small needle appeared in the grandmaster’s hand. He continued to stroke Loki’s cheek with his thumb, possessively, but had moved his other hand to the back of his neck to prevent Loki from leaning away. The stroking paused for a moment, and the grip tightened as he drew the syringe closer to Loki’s neck. Unable to protest, the needle was injected smoothly into his skin, and the contents pumped into his veins. The Grandmaster pulled back and gave Loki an unnerving grin.

“There. No more worrying for you. I’ll take care of you from now on.”

The effects of the drug were almost instantaneous. The grandmaster’s figure blurred slightly, but not enough to be imperceptible. The room seemed to fade away, and all he could hear was the sound of the man’s voice. As he told Loki to come with him, not that Loki had much of a choice, he couldn’t help but find himself wanting to obey the command. He didn’t even try struggle, though his limbs would be too weak anyway, but allowed the Grandmaster to keep his hand at the nape of his neck, and ‘guide’ his moving chair towards a set of doors on the left side of the room. 

The chair entered a dark hall, and if possible, the cuffs around his arms and legs seemed to tighten. The drugs in his system made him feel groggy and overly warm. He didn’t take much notice of the fact that the Grandmaster was no longer behind him, and that he was now alone in the dark room. The walls around him came to life, a projection of the cosmos capturing his attention. It was strangely enticing, and altogether beautiful. 

“Welcome to, Sakaar.”

Loki startled at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere all at once. His chair progressed onwards, moving into the depths of the hall. Loki found himself lost in the pretty images of the planets and stars that whirled past him, he almost forgot about the voice for a moment. No doubt the drugs made him feel this way, but he was strangely relaxed, taking comfort in the peace they provided. 

“-Where once you were lost, now you are found. You are loved.”

Loki was brought back to all the moments when Odin had rejected him and when Thor had mistreated him. He remembered the betrayal of finding out about his adoption, of Odin’s refusal to believe that Loki was forced to do those things to Midgard – that Thanos had spent months torturing him on some rock planet before he finally yielded to his desires. Memories of the soft caresses of his mother made him mourn her loss even more, and an intense craving for a loving and tender touch began to ignite within him.

“And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster.”

Loki smiled lazily at the thought of being loved, even if it was by the creepy older man that had drugged him.

“There is no going back. This is your home.”

When was the last time Loki had felt at home? The last time he had truly felt safe and protected, without the fear that someone or something was after him?

“You are now the property of the Grandmaster.”

The euphoric smile on his face didn’t waver.


End file.
